Lasagna
by OuatDH
Summary: The Evil Queen and Regina both want Mr Hyde on their side. And great minds think alike. So they pay him a visit. (One shot story.)


The story takes place in episode 3 of season 6.

This is a one shot story.

Rated M for sex

Enjoy ;)

Lasagna

——————————————

Regina walked into the ward at the hospital with Snow and Charming.

"You are sure about this?" Charming said followed by Snow saying: "You don't need Hyde's help. You have us. Fighting The Evil Queen is kind of what we do best."

Regina turned to them and said: "No offense, but this is not The Evil Queen you remember. I crushed her heart and somehow... she is still alive. How is that possible?" Snow looked down and then looked up at Regina again. "I don't know." Snow said.

"I'm betting Hyde does." Regina said and turned to his door. "How are you going to make him talk?" Charming asked and Regina turned to the two of them again. "My lasagna." Regina said and looked at Snow who understood that Regina wasn't talking about a meal.

"Where is it?" Charming said, but was pulled slowly away by Snow. "I think it's time for us to go. Good luck Regina." Snow and Charming walked away and Regina walked into Hyde's room.

"Regina." He greeted her with his low growling voice. "What can I do for you?"

Regina smiled "I need some answers." She said and closed the door behind her. "I need to know how to kill The Evil Queen."

Hyde gave a short laugh and looked at Regina with his red eyes. "So you didn't notice that The Evil Queen and I am on the same team?" Hyde said and sat down on his bed. "Guess I have to give you a reason to choose me over her." Regina said and stepped closer to Hyde.

"Indeed you do." Hyde said, not looking at Regina who slowly approached him. Regina sat down beside him and laid a hand on his thigh. He looked at her with raised eyebrows and she leaned in and kissed him softly.

He didn't pull back, so Regina laid an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. She didn't really mind being with him. He wasn't the worst looking man, but she wasn't super into it either.

She heard the sound of his shackles moving, and felt his strong hands grabbing her breast in a brutal and hungry manner. She let her hand rest on his chest for a second before she let them fall into his lap.

Her agile fingers opened his belt and then his pants. Then she left his lips and got on her knees in front of him. She pulled down his pants and underwear and saw his big penis. It was bigger than on any man she had ever seen naked.

It frightened her for a second, but then she took the head of him into her mouth. His shackled hands were placed on her head, pushing her slowly down. When he hit the back of her throat, she fought the pressure and glided slowly back.

They kept doing that, Hyde clearly wanted her to take him deeper, but she couldn't, and she didn't want to. He became very hard in her mouth, and she could feel that he was ready. So she stood up and removed her pants and panties. Then she sat down on top of him, and slowly took him into her warm center.

She felt like being shattered. He was bigger than anything she had ever had up in her. Without warning Hyde grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down, so she was taking his full length. Regina screamed in pain. She felt a hint of satisfaction, but the pain was overruling.

But she was determined to get her answers, so she lifted herself up, and let herself fall down upon him once again. She gasped and placed her hands on his chest. Hyde started grabbing her breast again, as Regina tried to overcome the pain, and pick up the pace.

She was getting used to him, and the pain evaporated a bit, as she started moving faster up and down, but it was still in a slow sensual pace. Then she stopped and glided down on him. With all of his penis in her, she started rolling her hips.

Hyde started making small satisfied noises, and she rolled her hips as fast as possible. She started sweating as she worked hard to reach the ultimate satisfaction.

Then she felt it. A warm liquid being pumped into her, starting to run down her inner walls. He was done. So she got of him and pulled her pants on. "So, are you on my side now?" Regina asked with a smirk.

Hyde zipped his pants and said: "You are very convincing Regina. But The Evil Queen did a better job earlier." Regina looked at Hyde in confusion. "What?" She hissed at him. "Great minds do think alike. She paid me a visit as well. It was just more... impressive."

Regina was about to curse him out, but she felt somewhat ashamed. She was just tricked into sex with Hyde. He probably didn't even consider helping her. So she left.

——————————————

Earlier the same day...

The The Evil Queen poofed herself to the hospitals basement and walked confidently past the staff and to Mr. Hyde's room. She opened the door and walked in with sassy movements.

"Hello my Queen." He greeted her with his low growling voice. "What can I do for you?" The queen smiled her evil smile and said: "Later today, Regina is coming to you for help."

Hyde furrowed his brows and asked: "Help with what?" The Evil Queen leaned forward, giving Hyde a better look at her clevage. "Killing me." Hyde looked at her breast and then back at her face.

"And I guess you would like me not to do that." He said. The Evil Queen leaned back again and said: "It's your choice. I'm just gonna show you what you are going to miss if I'm gone..."

The Evil Queen unbuttoned her corset and let her dress fall to the floor, revealing her full breast and perfect naked body. Hyde looked her directly in the eyes and got up from the bed. She kissed him in a hungry manner, as he grabbed her breast.

The Evil Queen violently opened his belt and pants and pulled his pants and underwear to the floor, for him to step out of them. He did, and his penis was now pointing straight into the air, ready to be pleased by her.

She got down on her knees and took his head into her mouth. Then she pushed herself onto him, taking his full length down her throat. She pulled back and then repeated the movement again and again.

She could feel it in his movements, and his hips. He was about to come. She pulled back and let the cold air cool down his penis. "What are you doing?" He growled at her. The Evil Queen got up on her feet again and laid a seductive finger under his chin.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." The Evil Queen turned to his table and bend over, teasing with her perfect ass. Hyde didn't hesitate, but forcefully thrusted himself deep and hard into The Queen.

She moaned in satisfaction as he grabbed her ass, and thrusted back and forth inside her hot wet center. Then his hands left her ass, and threw the shackles over her head. He pulled his hands back, making the shackles go into The Evil Queens neck and pushed her back.

He kept doing that, thrusting into her, while pushing her back to go as deep and hard as possible into her. She hissed in satisfaction, and grabbed the table till her knuckles were white. Hyde moaned in satisfaction and closed his eyes.

Suddenly The Evil Queen pushed the table over, and stepped forward to remove Hyde's penis from her paradise. He opened his eyes as she turned around and kissed him. Then she jumped up on him and lowered herself onto his penis.

He threw his arms around her to help her up and down. The cold shackles graced her back, as she grabbed his shoulders to help her get up before falling down upon him. Her legs where wrapped around him, and made small spasm when he hit deep into her.

Hyde kissed her jawline and neck, making her move faster. Then he came. He filled her with hot liquid and pulled her up to get of him, but she pushed her self down again. "I'm not done." She hissed at him and got into the same pace as before.

His legs were weak, so The Evil Queen let her legs fall down, and pushed the two of them onto his bed. She ducked and let the shackles fall of her back and over her head. She was on top of him, and started riding him, in a brutal pace.

Her eyes were hungry, and she starred directly into Hyde's eyes. Then she came. She kept on going as she cramped around Hyde, who now sent another load into her. They moaned together. The Evil Queen slowed the pace and then stopped. She got of him and poofed her dress back on.

Hyde was still laying in the bed and tried to get some energy back. "The choice is yours." The Evil Queen said. "Oh, by the way I brought you a gift." She continued and flicked her hands. In it a mirror appeared and she hanged it up on a nail on the wall.

"I don't need a mirror." He said. "But I do." The Evil Queen said. "I want to see the disappointment in Regina's face later. Don't cover it." She said and then walked out. Before the door closed she looked back and winked at Hyde, who was starring at the mirror.


End file.
